


Ещё один раз

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: "Она была очень умной – её Масако, – жаль только, совсем недогадливой".





	Ещё один раз

Солнечный луч скользил по руке Масако, подбирался к тонкому металлическому кольцу, обхватившему её средний палец. Алекс наблюдала за проделками луча, прижав к груди баскетбольный мяч и чуть наклонившись вперёд. Она следила за тем, как Масако щурилась и откидывала назад длинную чёрную прядь, выбившуюся из забавного высокого хвоста, завязанного у неё на голове. С волосами Масако играл шаловливый ветер. Алекс немного завидовала ему.

— Значит, завтра уезжаешь, — сказала Алекс, пытаясь продолжить прерванный посредине разговор.

Масако кивнула, явно не собираясь облегчать Алекс и без того трудную задачу. Масако смотрела куда-то вдаль, и будто вовсе не переживала из-за предстоящего отлёта.

Она приоткрыла рот, и Алекс вся напряглась в ожидании, но услышала только:

— Кхм, и ты здесь.

Алекс обернулась и увидела, что за спиной у неё стоит Кацунори — как всегда (если не на площадке), в выглаженной белой рубашке с короткими рукавами и в лёгких чёрных брюках.

Масако вообще-то была очень вежливой, но не с Кацунори. Он определённо выпадал из общего правила, и Алекс слишком хорошо знала почему. Он, конечно, тоже всё прекрасно понимал, но театрально поморщился:

— Америка тебя развратила, Масако.

Алекс заметила тень улыбки, скользнувшую по её губам, потом Масако сказала какую-то колкость, и Кацунори ответил ей тем же. Эти двое могли переругиваться вот так до второго пришествия. Алекс вздохнула, встала со скамейки:

— Пойдёмте уже ко всем.

И Масако с Кацунори направились за ней, ни на секунду не прекращая препираться.

Три недели назад

В аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса было шумно и многолюдно. Алекс пробилась сквозь толпу встречающих и подняла над головой табличку — благо рост позволял. Она хотела, чтобы эти японцы поскорее подошли к ней, и тянула картонку вверх, не забывая ругать тренера Стивенс. И почему та решила, что Алекс справится с этой задачей лучше всех?

«Ребята приедут к нам набраться опыта и хорошенько поиграть, нужно создать им надлежащие условия. Мы с их тренерами долго обдумывали эти дружеские сборы», — заявила тренер Стивенс, поправив очки с толстыми стёклами.

Алекс тогда кивнула, ещё не зная, что «создавать надлежащие условия» придётся именно ей.

Она думала об этом, когда на горизонте появилась большая группа из двадцати парней и девушек.

«Игроки национальных сборных — мужской и женской, — объяснила тренер Стивенс. — Все, кто захотел приехать».

Когда они оказались рядом, и двое тренеров — мужчина и женщина — стали что-то говорить Алекс на плохом английском, она постаралась улыбнуться пошире и сосредоточиться. Но это было довольно сложно: Алекс отвлекала хрупкая незнакомка в чёрной рубашке и джинсах. Она внимательно смотрела на Алекс, и ту так и подмывало бросить нудных тренеров и тотчас представиться девушке.

Алекс смогла сделать это только спустя минут пятнадцать, когда они поймали такси. Они разделились и расселись по нескольким машинам. Алекс — по чистой случайности, разумеется, — оказалась в одном автомобиле с незнакомкой и сразу же перешла к делу.

— Привет. Я Алекс Гарсия, играю за Калифорнийский университет, — Алекс протянула девушке руку.

Хотелось по обыкновению непринуждённо поцеловать её, но Алекс чувствовала, что японка не оценит такое приветствие.

Она тем временем легко коснулась ладони Алекс — рука у неё была холодная — и представилась:

— Араки Масако.

— А как же «очень приятно» или что-то в этом духе? — вмешался в их разговор сидевший справа от Масако красавчик с курчавыми волосами.

И взгляд, которым Масако одарила этого хлыща, совсем не понравился Алекс.

«Между этими двумя что-то есть», — поняла она тут же, потому что всегда отличилась прекрасным чутьём на такие вещи.

«Но какая мне разница», — добавила Алекс и прикусила губу.

Врать себе она никогда не умела.

Наше время

 

Прощались с японцами они в каком-то дурацком кафе, в названии которого точно были «ангелы». Где-то к трём часам утра все окончательно раскрепостились, стали признаваться друг другу в любви и клясться, что ещё встретятся. Алекс в это не очень верила. Она отошла в туалет на пять минут, а когда вернулась, не обнаружила Масако на месте. Кацунори был тут, и это определённо обнадёживало.

Кинув на него быстрый взгляд, Алекс натянула свою спортивную куртку и побежала на улицу, надеясь, что Масако не успела далеко уйти.

Алекс ещё не знала, с чего начнёт разговор. Она вообще-то уже несколько дней как планировала признаться. Хотела это сделать сегодня в парке, но Кацунори всё испортил.

Она и сейчас боялась, что он неожиданно появится и спутает ей все карты. Сердце Алекс подпрыгивало и, кажется, бежало ещё быстрее неё. Алекс казалось, что сейчас оно вырвется из груди и само поскачет к Масако.

«Вот же глупости».

Лос-Анджелес горел цветными вывесками, подмигивал Алекс призывными огоньками и фонарями. Дорогу освещали проезжавшие одна за другой машины. Этот город, видимо, не собирался спать. Алекс — тоже.

Она несколько раз обозналась, но всё-таки сумела догнать Масако. Схватила её за плечи сзади, пытаясь остановить. Быстро разжала пальцы и отступила на шаг, когда Масако обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на неё.

— Ты что тут одна? — пробормотала Алекс, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Решила дойти до дома, посмотреть на ночной город, — спокойно объяснила Масако.

Алекс улыбнулась, услышав, как Масако называет домом университетское общежитие, выделенное спортсменам на время сборов.

— Я пройдусь с тобой? — спросила Алекс.

Масако кивнула, и они пошли вместе к общежитиям.

Алекс любовалась Масако — такой грациозной и спокойной, такой таинственной и красивой. Ей и раньше иногда нравились девушки, но никогда — настолько сильно.

Масако была удивительной. Алекс вспомнила, как пару дней назад, они одолжили мотоцикл у Джеймса, и Масако увезла её за город, хотя толком не знала дороги; и как идеально они провели тот приём во время контрольного матча — Алекс забила трёхочковый с подачи Масако; и как Масако пришла в восторг от лимонного пирога, который испекла мама Алекс. Кажется, тогда Масако впервые показалась Алекс маленькой, беззащитной и очень-очень милой.

— Мне нужно…

— Масако, я…

Они начали говорить одновременно. Алекс рассмеялась, не смея поверить собственному счастью: неужели Масако тоже хотела признаться ей, а она уже побоялась, что её чувства безответны.

«Да как же безответны, если она так обнимала меня после нашей победы над парнями».

— Говори первой, — великодушно предложила Алекс.

«Сейчас она скажет, что я ей нравлюсь, но она боится. И я сразу же прижму её к себе и поцелую и заверю, что всё хорошо. У нас всё точно будет хорошо».

Алекс счастливо улыбнулась.

— Мы стали так близки за эти несколько недель, — Масако заправила за ухо непослушную прядь. — Честно говоря, у меня раньше не было такой подруги, как ты… И я подумала, что могу посоветоваться с тобой. Ну знаешь — по-женски.

Масако казалась смущённой. Алекс кивнула, опасаясь, что скажет какую-нибудь глупость. Всё шло не так. Алекс больше не улыбалась.

— Что ты думаешь о… обо мне и Кацунори? — спросила Масако, стараясь не смотреть Алекс в глаза.

Та готова была поспорить, что всегда невозмутимая Масако покраснела.

Алекс понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы выдавить из себя:

— Ну… между вами искры летят. Я сначала подумала, что вы уже вместе.

Наверное, её голос всё-таки дрожал не слишком сильно. Или Масако просто не обратила на это внимания.

— Так, мне стоит? — спросила она.

— Если хочешь.

Алекс не нравился Кацунори — он был самовлюблённым, жаждущим внимания типом с плохим чувством юмора. Но Масако ведь, наверняка, всё это знала.

Она была очень умной — её Масако, — жаль только, совсем недогадливой.

***

 

Они переписывались иногда.

«Меня позвали в национальную сборную», — похвасталась Алекс.

«Молодец. Увидимся на площадке», — ответила Масако.

Но этого не случилось. Алекс вскоре пришлось уйти, и Масако, вероятно, узнавшая о её проблемах со зрением, написала только: «Не отчаивайся. Ты сильная».

Алекс не претендовала на большее. Она начала встречаться с Джеймсом и даже как-то раз отправила Масако милую фотографию.

«Неплохо», — отреагировала та.

Алекс не спрашивала, что там у Масако с Кацунори.

«Наверняка, уже поженились и настрогали детей», — думала она, пытаясь представить Масако в роли домохозяйки. Выходило не очень.

Она поздравляла Масако с днём рождения и иногда случайно узнавала что-нибудь о ней от общих знакомых: Масако стала тренером, Масако купила новый мотоцикл.

«Изменилось ли что-нибудь, если бы тогда первой говорила я?», — спрашивала Алекс у улиц Лос-Анджелеса в очередную годовщину своего непризнания.

Годы примеряли её с правдой, годы стирали образ Масако.

«Может, её и не было никогда? Может, я её выдумала?»

Алекс пообещала себе не искать с ней встречи, когда вышла из самолёта в Токио.

***

 

Они столкнулись сразу после игры, хотя Алекс заметила её куда раньше. Она мало изменилась — её Масако. Разве что взгляд стал жёстче.  
И пока Алекс думала подходить к ней или нет, Масако сама оказалась рядом.

— Привет, — сказала она так просто, точно они расстались пару минут назад, точно не прошло с той ночи больше десяти лет.

— Пойдём куда-нибудь, — предложила Алекс.

Масако нахмурилась:

— Мне надо поговорить с мальчишками, — прошлась пальцами по рукоятке синая, который сжимала. — Может, в кафе тут за углом? Через полчаса, например.

Алекс кивнула. Предвкушая, как расскажет Масако о Тацуе. И кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге их свяжет мальчишка?

«Ведь когда-то мальчишка и разлучил, — меланхолично подумала Алекс, выбрав столик около окна. — Но Химуро не такой, он хороший».

Подпёрла рукой подбородок и погрузилась в прошлое. Показалось даже, что стало жарко, как в те дни в Лос-Анджелесе, и заблестели вывески, и свежий ветер ударил в лицо.

«Неужели и, правда, десять лет прошло?»

Масако пришла вовремя и начала рассказывать про свою команду. В «Йосен» играют талантливые ребята — это Алекс сразу поняла. Она тянула сок из большого стакана через соломинку и искоса поглядывала на Масако. Ещё искала кольцо на её пальце, но его почему-то не было.

— А у тебя есть дети? — спросила Алекс.

Масако моргнула:

— Родные? Нет, — прищурилась. — Так тебе это интересно?

Было что-то хитрое в этом вопросе. Алекс пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем она смогла произнести:

— Ага.

Ей хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало непринуждённо.

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе, Алекс, — Масако жестом попросила Алекс не возражать, хотя та вроде и не собиралась. — Я, конечно, опоздала лет так на десять, но я боялась, если честно.

— Боялась?

Алекс трудно было поверить в то, что Масако действительно может бояться чего-то. Она же решительная и прекрасная — настоящая воительница. Вот даже синай с собой носит. Хорошо хоть в кафе его не притащила, а то народ бы испугался.

Масако тем временем кивнула, слегка наклонилась:

— Я всё знала, Алекс.

И Алекс сразу поняла, о чём она говорит.

— Вот как.

Масако сцепила пальцы в замок:

— Прости меня, если сможешь. Просто до тебя со мной такого не происходило и Кацунори…

«Опять он».

— Он сводил меня с ума, конечно, но мне тогда казалось, что с ним всё будет проще, чем… с тобой. Я была такой дурой. Прости меня, пожалуйста, — повторила Масако. — Я потом много раз хотела тебе написать, объясниться, но всё не решалась. Думала, тебе это уже не нужно.

— Да брось. Мне сложно тебя понять, но это ведь в прошлом, — сказала Алекс, оценив её откровенность.

Потом Алекс тяжело вздохнула, поправила сползшие к кончику носа очки. Она многое хотела сказать, но, по правде говоря, ничего цензурного ей в голову не приходило. А нужно было оставаться приличным человеком. Наверное.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — наконец спросила Алекс.

Она сама не знала, как со всем этим быть. Всё искала в себе злость, но не находила. И даже уйти не могла. Вот поругаться — это да, это она могла бы сделать. А дальше сразу помириться. И без вариантов.

Масако пожала плечами:

— Ну раз ты действительно меня простила, то… знаешь, я никогда не была сильна в этом. Может… — она улыбнулась уголками губ. — Сходим в кино?

И тут Алекс рассмеялась — громко так, искренне. Встала со своего места и, оказавшись рядом с Масако, наклонилась и поцеловала её в губы. Она знала, конечно, что это ужасно неприлично, что Масако потом её отругает и что будь тут её мальчики, они бы точно сошли с ума от ужаса. Алекс было всё равно.

Отстранившись, она подмигнула смущённой Масако — как же приятно было видеть её такой, — произнесла шёпотом:

— Обещаю, мы обязательно пойдём в кино.

На этот раз они смеялись вместе, и Масако крепко сжимала руку Алекс.


End file.
